A facility is being established for structural studies on biological macromolecules and macromolecular assemblies by high resolution electron microscopy reinforced by optical diffraction and computer image processing. This facility is partially operational and work has been started on several systems: the human erythrocyte membrane, microcrystals of human immunoglobin molecules, and a filamentous plant virus.